


Power

by Kateri



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Merlin, Dirty Talk, M/M, Possessive Arthur, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Smut, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateri/pseuds/Kateri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur likes to overpower Merlin. Luckily Merlin likes Arthur's power over him even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power

Merlin was fighting him, twisting and bucking and trying to get away. Arthur loved it when Merlin fought, he loved that he could throw himself atop Merlin, use his strength to hold him down, bend him to his will. His lover was no weak maiden to faint at the sight of a cock. He wasn't even a strong woman like Gwen, who, while one of the strongest women he knew, still wanted comfort and softness. No with Merlin Arthur could conquer, take what he wanted and best of all Merlin would fight him, make him earn every inch of pleasure. 

Arthur gasped in pleasure as his turgid cock brushed up against an answering hardness constrained by Merlin's breeches. With another grunt of exertion and a particular twist he had become quite good at over the months of having a wild hawk of a partner in his bed, Arthur twisted Merlin onto his stomach and finished pulling the squirming man's shirt up over his head and tangling his flailing hands in it. Sure that the shirt would not release his manservant’s wrists anytime soon Arthur drove a dagger through the material and into the headboard of his bed. With his manservant momentarily immobilized Arthur swatted the delicious rear end before rubbing his crotch into it while reaching for a dagger he had stashed at the head of his bed earlier in the evening. 

Arthur ran the tip of the blade down Merlin's arm while whispering into his ear "Best not move Pet, it wouldn't do for me to slip. How would you explain away the wound?" 

Certain that Merlin would stay still for the moment Arthur settled himself atop Merlin’s thighs, his own muscular legs holding the body he was straddling tightly. Happy with his seat he turned his attention to using the dagger to slice at the rear seam of Merlin's threadbare breeches. Slowly Arthur sliced the cloth away, exposing his goal but leaving enough of the wrecked clothing clinging to Merlin so as to further the image of force that he loved on Merlin. The sight of Merlin in torn and ragged clothing always made Arthur’s heart pump faster and his blood burn with lust. 

"Oh what would others think?" Arthur asked throatily has he scraped his blunt nails down the pale cheeks exposed to his view before using his thumb to press down on a prettily bruised bite mark from the previous night. "Can you imagine the looks of disgust on your friends' faces if they could see you now? All spread out and conquered? You fought so poorly, it is almost as if you live for my cock."

Arthur smiled as Merlin groaned in response and thrust his bottom back. As Arthur continued to taunt him though, he noticed that instead of embarrassment, that Merlin was instead getting more worked up, his arms straining to pull the dagger from the wood and his exposed rear pushing back , as if seeking to have his hole filled. 

Arthur allowed the tip of his cock to tease Merlin's hole while grunting out "You like that thought, don't you? You want others to see you all spread out like this, just eager for my cock? Moaning like the little wanton you are." Using his thumbs Arthur spread Merlin wide, earning himself a high pitched whine.

"Maybe that is what I shall do next time we are out on patrol and find myself in need of relief, just take you in front of the others, force you down on your knees and take what is mine!" Arthur proclaimed, his voice dripping with possession. 

With no warning Arthur shoved his cock into the body beneath him and began a series of fast thrusts into the restrained body under him. The moans and undulations beneath him though, had words spilling out of his mouth unlike those he normally uttered.

"I am your prince! If I want you to bend over during a feast so I can take you in front of the court it is my right! I have conquered you time and time again, I have bested you in all battles, you are my chattel to do with as I please!" Arthur said harshly, thrusting deeply with each proclamation. 

Merlin's groans transformed into shouts of pleasure and screams of "Yes! Yours!" and "Sire!" as Arthur slowed his previously fast paced thrusting into hard thrusts where Arthur would take a moment to grind into the slender body before pulling out and using all his strength to thrust his entire length back into Merlin. Each powerful movement of Arthur’s hips were as devastating as the thrusts of his lance against his opponents in a joust. Merlin’s body jolting forward with each stroke and was unable to resist the physical force of Arthur’s claim on him. 

When Arthur thought he could take no more of the hot sheath around his manhood a particularly angled thrust caused Merlin's body to convulse wildly. Arthur felt the flesh around his cock tighten as Merlin screamed his release. With a shout of his own Arthur came, collapsing onto Merlin as he filled his lover with his seed.

**Author's Note:**

> Finished for the moment, though I might add a chapter in the future of Arthur playing out one of the scenarios he was teasing Merlin with.


End file.
